


Toxicity

by wayward_dream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Blow Jobs, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/wayward_dream
Summary: It's been months since Dean disappeared from the Bunker, but Castiel never stopped looking.Turns out, Dean didn't want to be found.





	Toxicity

Dean is standing over his latest kill when Cas finds him. Blood oozes from the gaping tear in her throat, thick and viscous like oil as it pools on the ground, staining her blonde hair. It drips from the blade clutched in Dean's fist at regular intervals as the two stare at each other in silence.

Dean is the first to break it, smirking as he crouches to wipe the First Blade off on the woman's coat before tucking it into a sheath at his hip.

"I'd ask how you found me, but I don't actually care," Dean says, all casual and cocky as He regards Cas with cool disinterest. He stands, hands tucked casually in his pockets. His eyes are black as the smoke where his soul used to shine so brightly.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel rumbled, taking in the demon before him warily. For some reason, this makes Dean laugh, the velvet sound low and dark and not at all happy. It makes Castiel uneasy, goosebumps prickling over his arms.

"Just like old times, huh? The song remains the same." He strolls towards Cas as he speaks, cold as ice for all his bravado and false charm. "What, you thought you'd just waltz in here all "Hello, Dean"--" He pitches his voice low in a mocking imitation of Castiel's, making the angel bristle, "and we'd just ride off into the sunset together? Grip me tight and raise me from perdition, round two? Dream on." He's standing close, now. Close enough that Castiel can smell the stink of sulfur and hellfire on him.

"Dean, you're better than this. If you come with me, Sam and I, we can save you. Cure you." Cas takes a step forward, one hand reaching for Dean.

Fast as a viper, Dean's hand whips out and grabs Cas' wrist, yanking so Cas tumbles into Dean, pressed chest to chest. Before he can react, Dean's voice rumbles in his ear.

"You think I need saving? The Dean you knew was weak. Pathetic. I've never been stronger, _freer_ than I am now. Keep your cure, Cas. I like the disease."

As he speaks, his other hand is sliding up Cas' back, pausing to clutch the nape of his neck, blunt nails digging in roughly. Cas struggles to think clearly through the sensations and his vessel's responses. His voice comes out raspier than he means it to.

"You were never weak, Dean," he protests. "You were the strongest man I ever knew. You still are, and I know you can beat this--"

"That's where you're wrong. The Dean you knew is gone. I'm here to stay."

Fear lances through Castiel like lightning and he latches onto Dean, gripping him hard enough that it would have broken bones had he still been human. Leaning back to look up at him, Cas loathes the black gaze he meets. "I won't give up on you, Dean."

A slow, cruel smile curls Dean's beautiful lips. It's a sickening parody of the smiles Castiel knows, bitter and sardonic where Dean was once the brightest soul Castiel had ever beheld. "Then I'll have to kill you. You and Sam, and then I'll finally be free of the last shreds of my humanity."

"I won't let it come to that," Castiel vows, finally wrenching free of Dean's embrace and stumbling back a step, glaring. His heart is racing and he's aware that it's not solely fear causing that reaction. Wrong as this is, it's Dean, and Dean has always been able to get under his skin and make him feel ways he shouldn't.

"You think you and your broken wings can stop me?" Dean practically purrs, watching him predatorily.

Rather than answering, Cas summons his angel blade. The cool handle is reassuring and grounding, and Castiel stands ready. Dean's smirk becomes a malicious grin as he draws the First Blade. "Let's dance."

* * *

Even with his weakened Grace, Castiel is a sight to behold, now that Dean has the equipment to really _see_ him, beyond the vessel.

He is light, pearlescent and shimmering and pure. He flickers and swirls restlessly under his skin, a barely-contained storm. Tendrils of Grace rise from the vessel, six sets of skeletal wings billowing in the air around Cas and wisps of energy snaking through the air towards Dean like Cas can't help but try and reach out to him. It brushes his skin, promising _love_ and _redemption_ and _salvation_.

Older memories stir, echoes of his time in Hell and Castiel descending, pulling him out. Weeping as he was freed, rescued, Castiel cradling him as he led him out.

Dean's stomach churns, his lip curling in contempt.

"You're as weak as I was," he practically spits as Cas.

"I know you don't mean that, Dean," Castiel insists gravely, blade still held at the ready as they regard each other. It's so familiar, staring into Cas' eyes, and it almost makes old feelings stir, a sickening memory of _longingwantyouneedyou**please**_ and Dean sees red. He lashes out with the blade as his arm throbs, the Mark of Cain singing in tune with the rage making his blood pound.

Cas smoothly dodges the attack and brings his blade down as Dean's momentum carries him past, slamming the hilt on the crown of Dean's skull followed by a knee to the gut and a fist to the base of his spine. Pain lances through Dean (broken ribs, probably a concussion) but it barely registers, every sensation woven into the melody of the Mark urging him on. Dean is unstoppable as he twists, fist slamming into Cas' jaw; the First Blade, clutched in Dean's fist, cuts across Cas' cheek and the wound immediately weeps scarlet blood, Grace flickering through the wound like starlight.

It's beautiful and Dean wants more.

Cas is able to block most of his attacks, parrying with his angel blade and giving as good as he gets, blade piercing Dean's thigh and knuckles splitting open his temple so it bleeds into his eye. The pain is delicious and Dean revels in it as he tackles Cas, sitting on his thighs and holding the blade to his throat.

Suddenly the only sounds in the alley are their harsh breathing as they lock eyes, Dean's blade pressed just hard enough to draw a thin line of blood. Bruises are already blossoming on Cas' tan skin. He's a vision of black and blue and red, his grace a pulsing backlight.

The defiance in his eyes does nothing to mask his fear. He's gorgeous and Dean craves him, wants to devour every bit of that light.

Their lips crash together and it's filthy and rough, tainted by a copper tang that fizzles with a hint of Cas' Grace. Dean growls his pleasure and pushes his hips down as he works his tongue past Cas' lips, one hand fisted in the angel's hair to angle him where Dean wants him and the other on his hip, pinning him down.

Cas' hands are on his ass and he's panting Dean's name like a prayer and that won't do. Dean swallows down his words with a bruising kiss and works his hand from Cas' hip to the front of his slacks where he can feel Cas hardening. Cas twitches upwards at the touch, rutting against Dean's palm, and yeah, that's _much_ better.

Dean finally breaks the kiss to bite more bruises along Cas' jaw as he works at Cas' slacks, but the angle is bad and he can't see what he's doing and the button is stubborn. Growling his impatience, he yanks and there's a tearing sound and it's much easier now to shove Cas' pants and boxer briefs down his thighs.

Dean wastes no time getting his hand on Cas' cock, stroking him to full hardness until he's leaking precome. The first touch of skin on skin makes Cas hiss, a tremble going through him as his pulse pounds. He pants and writhes and clutches Dean like a lifeline. Dean rubs his thumb across the slit to gather up the slickness pooling there as he jerks Cas off. Cas' grip has slid from Dean's ass to his hips and he's moving him rhythmically up and down so Dean ruts against his thigh, Cas' dick grinding against his hip as he fucks Dean's fist.

He can tell when Cas is getting close, can feel him coiling like a wound-up spring. His Grace pulses erratically, and Dean squeezes the base to stave him off. A few lights overhead burst, sparks raining down as Cas whines a needy "Dean--" that has him chuckling darkly.

Tugging on Cas' hair again, he murmurs low in his ear, "Begging already, angel? We've barely started." He nips Cas' ear sharply and the breathless groan he gets is gratifying.

He sits up on his knees, and Cas lets go of his hips to push up onto his elbows. He looks delicious, debauched, hair a rat's nest and face flushed, lips spit-slick and kiss-swollen and it pleases something visceral in Dean. He traces a thumb over Cas' plush lower lip and watches his lids go heavy. His cock throbs when Cas looks up at him from under his lashes and sinks his teeth into Dean's flesh, tonguing it lightly.

Cas' pupils dilate as he watches Dean's reaction, and he reaches for Dean. Dean allows it, thrilling in anticipation as Cas fumbles with his belt before yanking his jeans down and tugging his cock free of his boxers. Cas licks his lips and dives right in, wrapping his lips around the head. The wet warm heat of his mouth is almost too good and Dean spits a slew of curses, fisting his hand into Cas' hair again.

Cas groans and pets the backs of Dean's thighs with his fingers as he traces Dean's dick with his tongue and takes him in deeper and fucking swallows around him, looking up at Dean again as his throat flutters and Dean groans. Holds Cas by the hair and snaps his hips, riding Cas' face fast and rough. Watches Cas' face, eyes watering from the strain even as he hollows his cheeks, and Dean nearly loses it then.

Dean shoves a thigh between Cas' legs and Cas takes the invitation, riding Dean's thigh as Dean fucks his face. The power of being in complete control of the angel, always so calm and collected and now rutting his leg like a bitch in heat, is what does Dean in.

His hips stutter as he rides out his orgasm, and Cas sputters a bit before swallowing as much as he can. Warmth spraying on Dean's leg tells him Cas is also coming even as Dean pulls out. A bead of come connects from the head of his cock to Cas' lips, a few streams trickling down Cas' chin to drip onto his throat.

He looks languidly up at Dean, swaying a bit on his knees. Dean suspects he'd be sprawled on the ground if he didn't have a vice grip on his hair.

Something warm seeps through Dean. He clamps down on it, refuses to put a name to it or look too closely.

"I should kill you," he says idly, keeping his voice soft and detached as he tugs on Cas' hair. Cas offers no resistance as his throat is bared, a minute tremor going through him as he catches his breath. "You're a poison that's going to keep trying to infect me. Better to get rid of you."

"Why haven't you, then?" Cas rasps, voice hoarse and even deeper than usual. Dean barely pauses before answering.

"Told you. The Dean you knew is gone. And I have more important things to be doing." He finally lets go of Cas' hair, takes a step back as the angel sags and tucks his dick back into his jeans, zipping up. He gives Cas one last look, drinking in the bruises and cuts painted across the canvas of his skin, the come spattered on his shirt and his soft cock still hanging limp and spent between strong thighs, slacks pooled around his knees. It's an image he won't soon forget.

Scooping up the First Blade from the ground where it had been discarded in his earlier fervor, Dean tosses a casual "see ya 'round, Cas" as he saunters out of the alley.

Cas' voice follows him. "We won't give up on you, Dean. We _will_ save you."

Dean doesn't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Demon!Dean didn't get enough love or screen time imo, so....have some filth y'all :D Also this is my first time posting anything nsfw so maybe let me know how I did?


End file.
